


Rise of Harry Potter

by Shea777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Harems, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: What If Harry was raised by the guardians Of Childhood?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am Sorry that I haven't gotten those two stories up yet. And that I Haven't up dated my other story: Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic! This idea got stuck in my head and would not leave me Alone.  
> This Story was inspired by the line in the movie were North Said: "We are very busy bring joy to children, we don't have time... for children?!?!"

Hecate was standing outside of number four Privet Dr. in the dark of night, invisible to mortals, on November first. And she was beyond pissed, Albus Dumbledore had been overstepping his bounds for many years. But this was the last straw! She could understand many things but turing a child into a weapon by abuse? That was beyond her comprehension. Hecate felt a person slip into the spot beside her. She turned to see Thanatos god of death, her fellow immortal.

“Hello Thany. What brings you to my side?” she asked

“The lad that the old man in placing on the doorstep of number four. He was protected by love and olde magik. He will master my hollows. But in that scar, protected by love but sealed by malicious intent is a piece of a soul. Tom Riddle split his soul seven times. Though the last was an accident.” Thanatos replied. 

Hecate sucked in a breath, the lengths the madman had gone to. He had violated the laws she had set in place to protect her people. She walked swiftly to the child and scoped him up into her arms. She knew Lily had been adopted, she had been quite fond of the girl. Hecate shudder as she felt the magic on the child, bindings on his mind and power, on his soulmates and friendships, on his ability to be a person rather than a weapon. Bindings to keep him submissive and misdirect the guardians of childhood away from him. And one to cause all who knew his parents to see his father and maybe his mother’s eyes. In an instant she removed all bindings and spells. She turned to Thanatos and he gently pulled the soul piece from the scar. He formed an misty white orb and placed the soul piece inside. He attached a note and sent it to the goblins, to be dealt with later.

“Who will raise him? We can’t leave him here. I saw you throw a spell on the house to cause people to think he is here for a season. Not long if I am right, just long enough to free his godfather and get him to safety. Who do you have in mind to raise him? I know you have someone.” Thanatos questioned.

“I think that the guardians of childhood should raise him, as a team with Aster and Jack being his primary guardians” she replied.

“A good plan.” He replied. And with that they popped away to the guardian meeting.

At The Meeting:

“Ja, Good does anyone have anything else we need to cover?” North asked

“I do!” spoke a loud clear voice as the doors burst open. In walked Hecate and Thanatos, a small bundle in Hecate’s arms. “I have a mission for you five. This small child’s parents are dead.” a gasp came from the guardians. ”The mortal know as Albus Dumbledore wishes him to be raised as a weapon, however if this happens things could become even worse for the wizarding world. He is both Thanatos and my champion. But we can’t not raise him. I request that you five do so. I wish for Jack and Aster to be his parents and the rest of you to be his family.”

“Shelia, why me and Jackie? We’ve only been together for about two years.” Aster asked

“You my dear Bunnymund are the embodiment of hope. Jack is the embodiment of Joy. Harry will need both, more so than anything else. Plus, both of you want kids. And out of you five, you two will have the best chance of  success in the wizarding world.” Hecate replied. “As you know, the wizarding world is aware of your existence and can see you no matter their age, however after they reach their majority they no longer give you power. That why when Jack became a guardian you all did not lose your forms. They knew you were real however they did not believe you cared for them.”

“We will raise Harry to the best of our ability. I just wish I could hold him.” Jack said with a sad smile.

“You want to hold him? Go a head. You won’t hurt him you have too much control over your powers. And I know for a fact that you can spend as much time in weather up to 75 degrees as you want.” Hecate said as she placed Harry in Jack’s arms.

Jack looked down at Harry as Harry opened his eyes and Jack, was lost in them. They looked at lot like Aster’s eyes, but they contained a spark of mischief. Aster stepped up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. He looked to Hecate.

“What do we need to do to keep Harry?” He asked

“You need to go to Gringotts, North knows where it is and how to get there. I will Meet you there.” she said, then she and Thanatos disappeared with a pop.

North pulled a transport globe from his coat pocket, shook it and spoke in a whisper.”I say Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Ragnarok’s Office.” He threw it to the floor, smashing it. And one by one the guardians step through. North first, followed by Tooth, then jack, who was holding little Harry. Bunny followed Jack, with Sandy bringing up the rear.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Remember Reviews and Kudos feed the muse and encourage me to write.


End file.
